Surak
Surak is an adult male lion who lives at the Tree of Life. He is a member of the Night Pride, the youngest son of Janna, and uncle of Rani and Baliyo. Appearance Surak is an adult male lion with dark brown fur and a creamy brown underbelly, paws and muzzle. His mane is large and, like his tail tuft, has other, lighter stripes of fur running through it. The mane points upwards on the sides and near the bottom, where a tuft of fur sticks out from it. He has exceptionally large upper eye rims and eyebrows, compared to his relatively small and thin eyes which are yellow with dark red irises. Surak has black ear rims along the top of his ears and dark brown ones on the sides, while his inner ears are pink. Surak has a brownish-red, pointed nose and black whiskers. Unlike most lions seen on the show, his black claws are always extended, even the ones on his hind paws. Surak is rather muscular and stocky, with large front limbs and thinner hind legs. Personality He is the oldest member of the Night Pride. He has great wisdom and had been instructed by Janna to guide Rani with it. He is shown to be calm and likes to think before he acts, as he told his nephew before rushing to attack the Lion Guard. He has great strength but shows to be calm in battle and do what’s right in various situations. Surak appears to be knowledgeable in lore and legends, as he correctly suspected Kion's Roar was the Roar of the Elders after first witnessing its power. Though he is most often stoic and hardly fazed by anything, Surak is not made of stone, as he shed tears at the passing of his mother and comforted his nephew. History The Tree of Life After Bunga causes a rockslide that blocks the entrance to the Tree of Life, Rani gets worried that the visitors might be a threat. Ullu leads the Night Pride to the Lion Guard; Baliyo goes up to take a look and starts to attack Kion. The rest of the Night Pride attacks the other members of the Lion Guard. Kion soon uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo and sends him flying. Rani gets upset and says that Kion and his friends aren't welcomed at the Tree of Life. The Night Pride goes to check up on Baliyo to make sure that he's okay; they see he's fine but is a little dizzy. Surak advises him to think before he acts next time. Later, Rani soon comes back from talking to Queen Janna. She says that Janna has requested to see Kion and his friends. The Night Pride soon finds the Guard and welcomes them to the Tree of Life. The River of Patience The Night Pride welcomes the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life, where they meet Queen Janna. Queen Janna sees that they have the Mark of the Guard and she knows that they're from the Pride Lands. After Nirmala, their healing expert, checks out Kion and Ono, she reports her findings to the Queen. Janna explains that while healing Ono will be simple, with his remedy being ready in a few days, Kion's ailments will take both time and patience. Wanting to start right away, Kion is led away by Nirmala to begin his healing. The Night Pride soon encounters Makucha's Army. After being defeated by the Night Pride, Kion and his friends come and crash into them. Rani informs them the villains have been defeated already, pointing they're good at protecting the Tree of Life. Rani tells Kion they don't need his help, coldly telling him to stay out of their way, get healed, and go home. When the Night Pride begins describing the invaders, the Lion Guard recognizes them as Makucha's Army, quickly realizing they must have followed them all the way to the Tree of Life. Kion tries to apologize, though the revelation angers Rani greatly. Makucha's Army later returns again and fights the Night Pride. Chuluun is seen sneaking up on Surak, while Ora paralyzes Baliyo, weakening the Night Pride. Kion soon arrives and the army is defeated. Little Old Ginterbong The Night Pride is attacking Makucha's Army once again. They are seen chasing Mama Binturong, who is pretending to be a old animal with a broken leg. Rani and Nirmala take her into the Tree of Life to speak with Queen Janna. The next day, Mama Binturong says that Chuluun is chasing her when it's just a trap. Bunga and Binga soon stop her with their stink. Poa the Destroyer When the animals of the Tree of Life think that Beshte is a bad guy, the Night Pride helps their new friend. Long Live the Queen Surak's mother Queen Janna completes her journey through the Circle of Life, while his niece Rani becomes queen. The Lake of Reflection Makucha's Army comes back to attack the animals at the Tree of Life. By working together, the Nigh t Pride and the Lion Guard stop them. Triumph of the Roar Makucha's Army comes back again, attacking animals at the Tree of Life. Anga brings them and Kion roars on them. He blasts the bad guys away and the animals are safe. After realizing the full power of Kion's Roar, Rani asks to the now healed Kion to stay instead of returning to the Pride Lands. Return to the Pride Lands After giving up his roar and handing it over to the new Lion Guard's leader Vitani, Kion asks the Guard if they would like to protect the Tree of Life. They all agree and head back to the tree. With all of Kion's family and friends watching him, Kion becomes Rani's new king. Family *Janna: Mother † *Rani: Niece *Baliyo: Nephew *Kion: Nephew-In-Law Songs *''Long Live the Queen (song)'' Trivia *Unlike Scar, Surak accepted that his niece Rani was becoming queen while Scar couldn't accept Simba becoming king. *Rani and Baliyo never call Surak Uncle Surak. *His catchphrase, Jogina, means don't stop me in Somali. Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Royalty Category:Night Pride Members